


From Baroness To Housewife

by Mizerous



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, I somewhat appreciate the combining of two sides of races joining together, a paring everyone hates lol, don't trash me lol, it could have been done better thou, small sex scene nothing too extreme, spoilers for the series btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizerous/pseuds/Mizerous
Summary: How a Britannian met and soon loved a Japanese man.





	From Baroness To Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do this story for a while, and with the new teaser for R3 why not explore what could possibly happen in that movie with this unpopular couple with fans.

Japan, a country full of beauty, honor, and many other remarkable traits were slowly stripped away reducing the country and its people to a mere number. Area 11: the former land of Japan was now dubbed this by their conquerors in the Britannian Empire. Many who fought them were slain by the resources of their Knightmare Frames overwhelming the Japanese Army claiming their land as their own like the other Areas spread throughout the world. In this powerful military campaign was the young, but determined Villetta Nu.

Unlike the common soldiers in this army, she wasn't a full-blood Britannian rather she was from another land having traveled to this country some time ago. Villetta was looked down for lacking pureblood in her veins believing her to be another weak woman; she, however, wasn't swayed by some of the nobles who doubted her skills as she trained with the more refined knights in the military. Villetta was still a mere rookie compared to the likes of the Knights of the Round, Cornelia's faction, and several other esteemed soldiers around here today.

As her golden eyes looked upon the current emperor of this empire Charles Zi Britannia giving off another speech about their dominance as the "superior" race in the world that would soon be full of numbers, she looked over at Jeremiah Gottwald whom she considered a mentor-figure along with Cornelia Li Britannia giving her advice on what to do on and off the battlefield.

"I can't say it enough Lord Jeremiah, but thank you for not looking down on me." She spoke with sincere gratitude at the elder knight as he looked after her during the rigorous training details she went before getting sent out to the field of battle to fight the "Eleven" menace plaguing the ghettos of Area 11.

In those ragged areas formerly known as Japan was one of the rebels fighting a hopeless battle with Britannia's army: Oghi Kaname. A hard-working school teacher, his life was very simple and basic until the world fell apart for every Japanese person living in this hell currently engaged with endless conflict. Between the muggers of Japanese towards Britannian nobles, the racial abuse suffering many, citizens, and the overall state of living in this place he knew the school was the last place he needed to be right now.

"Goddamn it, Naoto! Why did you have to die? Kallen needs you now more than ever!"

"Tamaki! You know he would still be alive if things weren't like this. I know you miss him dearly, and shit I feel guilty that we couldn't do more to help him. That doesn't mean we can give up fighting for our freedom along with his sister's hope of a better tomorrow." Inoue, Kallen, and Tamaki all knew that Oghi was right about overcoming their grief over the loss of a fellow soldier and friend in the many months that followed that tragedy. Still, he knew things weren't improve for them as they were still performing guerrilla warfare on a small level barely scratch the surface of this massive invading force.

Then, a symbol of hope came before them in a mysterious masked individual who simply went by the name Zero. A number that didn't hold any value, but without it, there wouldn't be a one or a two or even an eleven number. The former prince of Britannia knew he would have to rely on those people his past homeland was current in charge of, so he adopted a masked persona to conceal his identity giving him the anonymous identity power to control them as he saw fit. Even so, the group that would eventually be named the Black Knights believed in Zero.

Of course, Zero while considered a hero of the Japanese people was hated by many Britannians including Villetta who after losing her memory of him slowly grew obsessed with finding out his real identity of the masked leader of this renewed "Eleven" rebellion. Asking some advice from Princess Cornelia as she was now the new Viceroy of this land following the demise of her brother Clovis about how to proceed.

Cornelia made it clear she would be the one to bring down Zero as the "Goddess of Victory" for Britannia's glory, but she did ask one odd question to the future Baroness if she could earn her wings by doing what some have failed to do in capturing the head of the Black Knights.

"Have you and Jeremiah become...intimate?"

"What?!" Villetta's cheeks grew red at this sudden question by Cornelia, which seemed odd however Cornelia knew when someone was more than a fellow officer in a military to her such as her relationship with Guilford that could have been considered romantic, but neither could bring themselves to admit it to anyone.

"Ummm...I am merely a subordinate to him, Your Highness. There are no strong feelings like that between us..."

"I see. Well, personally if you change your mind I would have no issues with it. I do have a life outside of my career in the military with my sister. After all, we're not Knightmare Frames love along with other things makes us human..."

Villetta took those kind words to heart; even as her mind was now considering to utilize people from Ashford Academy to unveil the truth about Zero. She was on the verge of a breakthrough and once she came face to face with the truth it was stolen from her with a bullet.

Oghi Kaname quickly encountered the injured woman, unaware of her true identity while providing her with a nice warm bed to rest in.

"Damnnnnn. When did you get to have Brit babe in your crib, Kaname?" Oghi knew Tamaki would be the first to remark on that as he noticed her slowly wake up. Her ponytail was gone, her silver hair was now more open revealing her breathtaking beauty for the Japanese Black Knight to take in for the first time. He could have sworn that part of his heart told him that she might really be an angel from heaven.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"...M-My name? I can't remember?" Oghi thought she was acting out some kind of play from a typical anime or novel where a maiden is unsure about her identity, but this was beyond mere fiction as the bullet took away the memories she had about Zero's real identity.

"Well, until you can remember what do think of the name Chigusa?"

Being that she was currently in a Japanese location, the best she could do was pretend that she was another "Eleven" citizen to keep herself safe from the Britannian army. Of course, the fact she was truly an amnesiac soldier of that very army wasn't known to the former schoolteacher.

"I like that name very much." The woman now dubbed Chigausa smiled at her savior and protect who began to become fascinated by her with each passing day. Toudoh, Chiba, Kallen, and Tamaki couldn't believe his story until they saw her making a dish of curry for them all to enjoy while Kallen got the feeling she might have seen Viletta before the memory loss. Regardless of that life could not be more peaceful for either them as Chigusa even wanted to go to the opening of the SAZ administered by Princess Euphemia.

"It would be great to see Japanese and Britnnians interacting together, Oghi." Villetta never had called people living in this country by their real identity until now, which would have made her throw up in disgust as Chigusa was looking at her savior and boyfriend with love in her heart.

"That certainly does sound nice but...I'm not sure if we can keep this up if you can remember who you are not to mention the fact I'm kind of a rebel."

She merely patted him on the shoulder providing comfort about his duties to Zero and the rest of the Black Knights, since it was very important to him until she began to feel a certain migraine in her head. As she went him to rest memories began to slowly re-enter her mind about the past she had forgotten due to the gunshot.

"N-No I'm Chi-igusa..." She tried getting her mind off it by making some teriyaki for Oghi, but then she remembered herself fighting some Japanese soldiers in a Knightmare Frame enjoying the thrill of battle. Praying with the next battle she could one day rise to the elite of Britannia's forces, and not showing any sign of remorse for the former Japanese that she killed in battle.

"This can't be me? I love the Japanese...Japan-nese...no they are just MERE numbers..."

With each minute the pain in her skull worsened as the battle of two identities waged on much like the conflict of Britannia and the Black Knights. Chigusa desperately tried to cling onto her love for Oghi, so much that her body was dripped with sweat, her body on the verge of collapse until one particular memory came flooding back in.

"I'm afraid you are not meant to know about Lelouch's true identity: Villetta Nu."

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to obey him!" 

She slumped onto the floor, a long period of silence followed as her body remained motionless from the stress and pain overcoming her mind.

Then, the old personality of Dame Villetta had emerged victorious, furious, humiliated, but very much alive.

"How dare these filthy Elevens," Looking at her hands, seeing the pot of chicken being prepared for her kind protector, and realized who had ruined her career.

Seeking out Lelouch to earn the rank of Baroness, the former knight saw Chigusa's former love see her walk up to him with a gun pointed right in his face.

"Chigusa? What are you doing here?"

Boom, a single shot was heard as Oghi realized the bullet went into his body without much hesitation from the stern-looking Britannia-born woman.

"That woman never existed, Eleven scum. You are looking at Villetta Nu, the last person you will ever see while you still breathe!"

With a smile of pleasure, his body slowly collapsed, however, he was smiling at the thought of Chigusa finally recovering her lost memories. He didn't bear any hatred towards her or even the woman leaving him to die from blood loss in this very moment. Viletta removed herself from the Black Knights as Oghi had to deal with the sudden disappearance of their leader for a short while after being captured by Suzaku.

Posing as a PE teacher in Ashford Academy on behalf of the OSI, she was busy digging up more dirt on Lelouch to create the ultimate proof of his double life as Zero and to finally become a full Baroness in rank while gaining further power in the political world. Seeing the pictures of Lelouch smiling with her classmates made the vengeful woman frown up at seeing him in a false look of happiness. Some part of her felt guilty that she would be the one to ruin his life forever along with Japan's hope of becoming a free land once again.

"There you are, Miss Villetta! Oh, your bust is certainly as firm as mine!"

"President Milly!" She knew Milly Ashford was quite the lecherous girl, but she never expected such blatant groping of her breast like this. Giving off a friendly chuckle, the Student Council President and heir of the Ashford line knew that PE was about to begin and wanted to find the right teacher, but she did have a certain question that needed answering.

"Do you have your own Romeo?"

"Err a what now?"

"Oh, come on you've got to have at least heard about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Ahh, I see..."

The irony is that she had shot down the man who selfishness took her in to save the "innocent" maiden's own life. All that comment did was deepen the guilt building up in Villetta's stomach as she quickly went off to swim in the waters of the school drowning her feelings in the facade of a normal woman in this school unable to stop thinking about Oghi.

"Are you fucking nuts, man? I know love is special and shit, but this bitch-made Brit shot your ass!"

Tamaki along with Toudoh and Chiba voiced their disapproval about Oghi's decision to go find Villetta Nu regardless of how their last encounter went down.

"As much as I can understand your feelings for this woman, she tried to kill you in cold blood. She is a known spy and knight of Britannia, so why-"

"What about Suzaku, then? Isn't he one of their Knights of the Round? Toudoh, she might not have known who she was back then when she got shot. Now, with the truth known to us both my heart is telling me to confront her about it. To see if there is something redeemable about Britannia and their people who despite everything aren't that different from us..." Oghi refused to budge on this matter while his fellow Black Knights figured his lovestruck soul would soon end up dead.

"Hmph. Love, such a worthless emotion in war." Chiba barked out while Toudoh merely glared at her knowing she herself had unsaid thoughts about her old superior back in the JFLF.

With the war continuing on as Lelouch, his witch, and his followers increasing by the day Oghi Kaname and Villetta Nu once more saw each other face to face. Like before Villetta had pointed a gun in his direction, but now her hand was shaking from the conflicting feelings in her soul. Despite burying the "bad times" as Chigusa, her heartfelt nostalgia for those days when she put her life as a cold, calculating knight of Britannia in the past. Oghi knew that he did not want to die anywhere besides in Japan, and yet, his mind knew that he couldn't avoid facing her about the time spent together.

"I wish that I never met you!" She hissed out in anger over the emotions of sadness, happiness, and confusion all blurring together at once. He could see the struggle within as if Villetta and Chigusa were both struggling over the gun. Events became a blur to them both as right when it seemed there would be a confession everything became dark as if Romeo and Juliet's final act had taken place for the two officers of two different lands and armies.

Like being reborn through baptism, the duo's worlds had changed by the times they had gotten back to safety. Despite Villetta's concern about interacting with those who she called Elevens on occasion out of sheer habit, her love slowly managed to break her out of this shell.

"What the fuck man? Why does Oghi of all people get a banging babe like that Brit chick?"

"Perhaps your googling of a woman's breast might be a sign of your lack of manly charm," Chiba smirked at Tamaki beginning to throw a fit over his romantic life while Toudoh was very concern about Villetta's intentions with the Black Knights.

"Are you certain that she isn't working for Britannia, Oghi? You are obsessed with being a Baroness..."

"Chigusa is not here for any of that. She-"

"I wasn't talking to you Oghi. Right now I want to speak with Villetta Nu, and no I don't mean your girlfriend."

Oghi was protective over Villetta being picked on by the Black Knights he was allied with, but she knew right now she couldn't go back to Britannia with the information she has to offer.

"It is fine, Oghi. I will give them everything they need to know. Besides, the rank of Baroness is beyond my reach if I'm joining "rebel scum" like your friends." Villetta knew this sacrifice meant she would be on the enemy lines, likely facing off against former allies and friends during this conflict, and possibly killing them as well. Yet, looking at the man who still called her Chigsua this decision in her heart was the right one.

Onboard the Ikuraga, the Britannian woman felt so isolated around many people who loathed the sight of any Britannian including a former member of the Purist Faction. At least she could fully enjoy being around her boyfriend in the less occupied areas of the flagship of the Black Knights. Finally, their passions reached their apex with the couple kissing each other passionately as Villetta ran her fingers through Oghi's ruffly hair loving the touch of it. His charming personality mixed with Villetta new sense of empathy for the Japanese managed to win her over like this, it was something they both knew at this point.

"Tamaki always told me that Britannians were exotic beauties that were out of grasp. I can't believe I'm proving his ass wrong..." Grinning, he ran his hand through her beautiful hair that he found breathtaking while saliva dripped out of their mouths. Soon, the clothing on their bodies came off revealed white boxes for Oghi and Villetta in her swimsuit outfit used during her OSI days in Ashford.

"Like what you see? Shirley, Milly, and Nina all gave me that same look at the school." Giving her boyfriend a smirk of sexual confidence, she turned her body around to give him a nice view of her rear end shaking it to add to her sex appeal. Oghi Kaname wasted no time after that providing a nice, warm hand to her dark skin loving the sensation of her ass jiggling from the pressure on it. Grasping onto the sexy ass presented, his hands began to squeeze it while Villetta moaned out in delight loving the pleasure she was getting after such a long wait.

Slowly removing the white lingerie off her legs to see the dripping wet core of her inner lips, the Japanese Black Knight loved the smell and sensations of this magical moment. Following that, she untied the bra off her chest letting the dark chocolate breasts that he only saw once come out in their full splendor. They moved around free of the white confines of her bra as the Japanese rebel wasted no time in playing with them. Her moans of support only made him go further with this sexual drive of pleasure.

"Make it count, Oghi. If there are our last moments of peace, then let us enjoy it for as much as possible."

"I will, Chig-no Villetta. I should call you by your real self more often."

"No, the name Chigusa is fine with me. I know I'm still a Britannian, even if I am in love with a Japanese man called an Eleven by my former homeland."

Her golden eyes looked at him as they continued their sexual interaction, her breasts were getting bitten, groped, and played with by her love as she wrapped her pantyless form around his waist. Her screams were drowned out by his roars of delight as she felt him pierce her maidenhood knowing this action could result in pregnancy, but in the pleasure, she was receiving the consequences were fucking irrelevant for all Villetta Nu cared. Looking at him ram his body into hers, the sweat covering their bodies, and the way they each felt for one another it was true love being played out.

Nipping her hard tips some more, the shared orgasm they both felt was intoxicating as Villetta shrieked out enough that some Black Knight troops swore they heard the rumblings of a Knightmare Frame. Feeling the meaty flesh of her asscheeks being pounded by his penis, the wet vagina getting stuffed in and out as her core was being filled with his semen as they both soon passed out from the last seconds of this climax.

"That...was quite if not the goddamn best thing related to sex I've ever felt in my life." Giving off a small chuckle while catching her breathe while Oghi wrapped his arm over her waist agreeing with her on this part.

"The guys are gonna be kinda of jealous if they aren't by now. Kinda funny; a Britannian knight and Japanese knight falling in love during a war between their nations. I bet neither of us thought we could get this far huh?"

Smiling, the former Purist member kissed Oghi on his cheek before rising up to show him the lovely breasts that he enjoyed messing with as she pulled his hands around her hips while moving her fingers onto his dick to get it re-charged for a second round. Villetta loved sucking on his penis knowing more of his semen entering her body would be sheer bliss however soon reality would come back down on her to threaten everything she was trying to gain in this new direction Oghi and in a strange way Zero had taken her down.

Revealing the truth about Lelouch's Geass, so that she could help stop Lelouch from manipulating the world to his whim and to keep her beloved safe along with the other Black Knights Villetta knew not everyone agreed with her. Kallen was very hesitant to believe what she was hearing despite Prince Schneizel revealing a certain piece of information to confirm her statement as fact. The betrayal was a long complicated one for everyone since they all believed Japan would be free if they simply turn on the man who helped them fight back against their invaders.

Oghi was drowning himself in guilt with some cups of sake while Villetta knew she had to bring him out of this funk.

"I could have stopped it. If I tried to step up for him, but he did so many terrible deeds with that Geass. How could I have ever followed him in the first place?"

"It is not your fault, Oghi. You were only trying to save your people by following after someone claiming to be a martyr. You couldn't have known the real identity of such a person, even I couldn't accept it as reality at first. Despite what others may think you did the right thing."

Oghi scoffed at the notion, but then he felt Villetta grasp his hand with tears coming down her face showing real humanity for the Japanese people for the first time in a long span of years.

"I need you to remain strong...for us...and the baby." Placing his fingers onto her flat belly, she confessed about their future child beginning to grow inside of her belly causing Oghi to realize he was going to become a father.

"C-Chigusa..." Giving his girlfriend a gentle hug, such a moment of happiness for this man was very much real for the former spy as well.

"My silly Oghi-kun!"

To make a better future with his family, then he must end the war between Japan and Britannia for good. Unfortunately, with his following actions by listening to Villetta drove Lelouch into a state of tyranny that changed the world forever. As the 99th Emperor, the new regime quickly abolished the royalty of Britannia's line making him the lone power to rule the country. Villetta knew how dangerous this man had become as she was sitting with an injured Cornelia along with Guilford now having difficulty seeing in light due to F.L.E.I.J.A.'s explosive power. Everyone was still shaken by how casually such a weapon could be deployed against Britannia's own people let along other countries.

"How are you doing, Your Highness?"

"As well as someone who nearly got assassinated can be in a hospital, by the way, you don't have to call me that anymore. I'm not a Princess just a mere foolish commoner who is under the heel of Lelouch." Her former pride as a commander long destroyed with the death of her sister. Guilford still remained loyal to his princess as Oghi was kind enough to provide them both with asylum here on Horai Island.

"It doesn't mean that you don't deserve respect, Cornelia. You're a worthy opponent, and like Toudoh says right now you are kind of like us Black Knights." Oghi spoke up for Cornelia no longer seeing her as some enemy to kill while like Villetta her world began to see the Japanese as more than simply numbers much like his girlfriend.

"We can't stay here much longer. Sooner Lelouch will come for us like my brother did when he shot me down," Cornelia tried rising up from the bed despite her injuries knowing she couldn't rest forever. "We can't allow him to dominate the world with that damned power of his!"

"Calm down, Cornelia. We are safe here with the Black Knights. Justice will come, the kind that isn't tainted by his influence of that word."

As Cornelia reached up to caress her faithful knight on his face, the other couple in the room knew that time was running out for the only source of rebellion left against Lelouch.

"We can't let this continue much longer, Oghi. The world can't belong to Lelouch just knowing all the crimes he's done..."

Oghi comforted his girlfriend and future wife by hugging, whisper, and kissing her wonderful lips to keep her calm before they headed back into the storm with the world's one true enemy making himself known.

Oghi knew how dangerous his former leader became when Schneizel had been seized by the current Emperor of Britannia, and yet he never imagined himself along with most of the other Black Knights ending up in prison. Tamaki damned his former best bud wished that he never met Zero while Kallen was still unable to grasp the situation happening to her.

"When the hell is anyone gonna feed us, you assholes!"

"Execution food will come before your sentence is carried out. Pay His Majesty doesn't make it come sooner..."

Tamaki huffed in his prison outfit while Toudoh was in reflection about how swiftly their fight against Britannia ended with such a crushing defeat.

"All we have left is Cornelia and her followers in terms of hope. It would seem our betrayal of Lelouch is what truly doomed Japan..."

"Not just our home, Toudoh. The entire world is gonna be in that bastard's hands!" Chiba hissed out knowing she didn't want to die with her commander in a place like this.

"Chigusa...Please be alright. Don't fight in this battle when our future lies within you." Even if he life were to end tomorrow, then he would accept it all knowing that the woman he once thought was his enemy would live for another day.

As if she heard his voice calling out to her, she brought a hand over her still flat midsection knowing what was growing inside her body; despite the fact she was armed with a gun ready to shoot down Lelouch's royal guard on Cornelia's orders. Both were once Britannia's knights and soldiers, but now openly despited this country and wanted its ruler dead to finally bring the world some kind of peace.

"I must admit that it is good to fight alongside you again, Princess Cornelia."

"Ahh. I guess just like with Guilford old habits die hard." Smiling at her old friend and fellow officer, she along with the remnants of the Black Knights refused to surrender until the bitter end defying Emperor Lelouch. Villetta's eyes widened in terror at the sight of her beloved getting held up on a parade to die at Lelouch's command. Before she could run out Cornelia stopped her friend knowing all of this had to be a trap for them by Lelouch.

"We can't rush in just yet. We have to move carefully..."

Of course, the next moments would be a moot point for that as the events that would soon be known as the Zero Requiem were about to play out. Suzaku and Lelouch moved accordingly as the whole world suddenly slowed down as time seemingly had stopped for everyone involved. A single blow, piercing the heart of the "Demon King" of the world as Zero once more would become a hero of justice while the other players involved began to realized what just happened. As Cornelia began to free the others Villetta went right over to Oghi while bawling her eyes out.

"I'm here...Oghi..." She was happy that he wasn't going to die, and that at least peace would mean they could leave the battlefield behind for their family. With the demise of the last heir to the old regime, a new one would begin to change the world for the better as many hoped in their dreams as Nunnally ended up taking the throne as the 100th Empress.

Villetta and Oghi were happy to see their friends working together instead of fighting one another as the UFN seemed ready to accept Britannia into the fold with the possible disarmament of their military leaving on the Black Knights as the source of military strength of each nation. This was further represented at Villetta and Oghi's first wedding in Japan.

It was a happy experience with everyone having on clothing opposite of their nation with some like Cornelia and Cecile wearing fancy purple and blue kimonos while Kaguya and Kallen had chosen very fancy Britannian model dresses for the occasion to provide support of this union.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers rang out in the room along with several flowers being tossed up as Villetta and Oghi consummated their love while tossing out the wedding origami crane out towards the crowd with Cornelia holding it. Kaguya alongside Kallen and Villetta giggled at Guilford's reaction knowing they would likely be up there one day as well.

Jeremiah and Sayoko nodded with approval at the couple while Anya wondered if they would need to provide more orange juice for the occasion from their little farm area for the second wedding in Britannia.

"So, how is the married wife life?"

"Honestly, Nelly. It can be a little boring as I tried having sex with Oghi last night," Villetta spoke with her close friend as she was sitting in her office desk back at Ashford Academy. Feeling a small bump from her expanded belly, she brought down her fingers to calm the unborn child. "The man still has it, but now I have to buy a new set of panties after he fucking broke my last spare pair."

"Oh, how naughty of you! That being said are you sure it is okay for the baby?"

"I'm only at seven months right now, so I still have some time before I begin to waddle around the fucking place like a damn penguin." Villetta sighed, her hand circling around the massive stomach carrying the weight of a growing child. Recalling the events of which she was the one sitting on top, riding her beloved husband like a stallion as he was palming her increased cup-sized breasts loving the sight of his wife. Just thinking about how wonderful the sex felt in her pregnant form made Villetta wet again before Cornelia snapped her out of getting a daydream of delight in the middle of school.

"Nothing much has changed with me and Guilford. He's become a translator of Japanese and Britannia literature while I have gotten the honor of being Rakashata's personal test pilot. While I'm still in the military, the UFN feels it remains important that I keep working with the Black Knights on advancing our weapons should the unfortunate day come when they will be used. God willing it won't be anytime soon, but that Indian woman keeps wanting conflict just to unleash Kallen in that hellspawn known as the Guren!"

Villetta laughed knowing the interactions between these nations will only benefit the world just as it was necessary for a peaceful new world.

"Do you think this is what Lelouch wanted? Along with this new Zero seemingly becoming the old version of Lelouch's ideals." Pondering Cornelia's question, she noticed Oghi's name coming up on her phone line forcing her to speak with her husband instead.

"I wish that I knew, but at least I found true love from it. I'll speak with you tomorrow Princess."

Rubbing her belly that was kicking, she knew that through all the lies, deceptions, and deaths she caused at least she could begin to redeem herself with this kicking baby that would soon live in this better world.

"Hello darling. Chigusa and your lovely wife are still working here, but we will be home soon."

The life of a housewife no longer caring about the military of the role of Baroness. She was perfectly content with the world Lelouch had created...


End file.
